Anyhow and Always
by Lady Serenity Moon
Summary: Serenity is failing classes, arguing with teachers, and getting harassed by a gang, what happens when she calls out for help to find Darien, her worst enemy respond. Willing to offer comfort .... Please R


  
Title: Anyhow and Always  
Author: Lady Serenity Moon  
Email: lilydaisy@bigpond.com or ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com  
Rating: M+15  
Genre: Romance/Adventure - Serenity and Darien (AU - No Sailor Scouts!)  
Summary: Serenity is failing classes, arguing with teachers, and   
getting harassed by a gang, what happens when she calls out for   
help to find Darien, her worst enemy respond. Willing to offer comfort...   
  
AN: Konnichiwa minna-san!! I'm finally getting back into the spirit   
of Sailor Moon romances after being lost in the depths of Star Wars   
and the new hottie Hayden Christensen, who is set to play Anakin   
Skywalker. My heart goes thump thump!! Thanks goes out to everybody   
willing to read this, Feedback is needed!!! Email please, I love   
to get feedback or just email from people wanting to chat.   
  
Right now it's 1 am and I'm finally trying out the new ASMR Update System   
::fingers crossed:: I must say that ASMR looks marvellous, a fantastic   
job around preformed by Andrea and her staff! :) Now skip over the   
rest of these AN's and enjoy...  
  
~*LSM*~   
  
  
~*~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Chapter One: Just An Ordinary day in the life of a Girl  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"Literature is among one of the world's most greatest pleasures. It provides   
the most detail look at the most beautiful works of writing and poetry.   
Many people have considered the way Literature impacts peoples life. One of   
the most famous Literature writers, William Shakespeare, displays that in   
crystal clear clarity," Mr Kejito droned on, ignoring the mass amounts of   
paper aeroplanes been flown around his classroom.  
  
The irritating screech of the chalk being dragged along the board, by   
Mr Kejito was not enough to silence the students antics. They instead,   
much preferred to chat amongst themselves, rather than listen to a grumpy   
old History teacher. Grumpy, was not the word for the mood Mr Kejito was in at   
the moment - angry, violent, aggressive - seemed to fit perfectly.   
  
Mr Kejito sighed, looking desperately around the room for one student who   
was actually listening to all that was going on. The first few Mr Kejito   
had the luck to flick his eyes over, didn't seem to pay much attention   
to him, or anything for that matter. They were likely too high up on drugs,   
to even care whether it was day or night.   
  
Mr Kejito, would get no sympathy from them, that was for sure. The next   
few people seemed to be obsessed with making and flying paper aeroplanes.   
Their endless supply of paper, seemed to be quickly manipulated into a   
small object which vaguely represented some sort of fighter jet design.   
They too seemed to be in their little dream world.   
  
His gaze searched the rest of the room, noting a few other groups of   
people doing various things. Out of his class of twenty-three, only   
four of those seemed to be listening. Even then one of them   
seemed to be asleep, slumped on their desk, head down and snoring at that.   
  
"Serenity Moon," Mr Kejito bellowed, directing his voice towards the   
sleeping female student.   
  
Serenity shot out of her seat, startled by Mr Kejito's deep voice and   
broad tone. Eyes blinking, she scanned the room, still trying to process   
where she actually was. Obviously noticing that it wasn't her bedroom,   
she gasped. She casually glanced towards her teacher, hoping to not   
again receive detention for her lack of attention in class.   
  
"What did I tell you about sleeping in my class!" Mr Kejito shouted,   
his loud voice piecing the air, causing the other students to stop   
whatever they were doing and intently glare at him.   
  
"Ummm...," Serenity answered nervously, "But Sir, I do have a good excuse.   
My mum and dad....."  
  
"I do not really care about any of your petty excuses. This has   
happened too many times, Serenity! It just has to stop right now,"   
Mr Kejito shot back, noticing that all eyes seemed to be on him and   
Serenity. Serenity fidgeted nervously, deciding how exactly to reply.   
  
Shesh! Does this man have no compassion. It was not him who had to stay   
up last night to finish homework and look after Sammy. Now look what   
happens, I'm made a fool in front of my friends and enemies just because   
nobody was listening to one of his boring speeches. Now how in heck can   
that be right!  
  
"Sir, I really think that you have no right to pick on me," Serenity replied,   
her hands slightly forming into small fists. Molly who was sitting behind   
Serena, gasped, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand as not to draw   
attention.  
  
"And why is that Miss. Moon?" Mr Kejito replied. His small marker pen been   
tossed rapidly between his left and right hand, enjoying the hard feel of it   
against his heated skin.   
  
"You were making one of your hour long speeches and just because nobody was   
listening to you, you decided to pick on me and see what I was doing.   
Typical," Serenity snorted.   
  
Mr Kejito nostrils inflamed, almost doubling in size. He glared intensely   
at Serenity, his eyes narrowing, as he continued to look her up and down like   
she was some prized car on sale at a auction. Serenity could almost feel   
herself being drilled into the ground, under his burning gaze.   
  
Why doesn't the Earth just open up and swallow me whole. Get it over   
with! Mr Kejito's usually sky-coloured deep blue eyes, were now the colour   
of a rising storm. Though Mr Kejito continued to make eye contact with Serenity.   
She decided, to focus her attention on something other than her teacher.   
  
After all, it wasn't everyday a student challenged a teachers authority.   
But this man - this teacher - got on Serenity's nerves. He was never   
willing to look the other way when he saw her dozing off or playing with   
her cute bunny pencils that Molly had given her last year. Actually, he always   
tried to some fault in Serenity - never the other students who played up even more.   
  
This teacher was annoying, un-fair, un-ruling and any other swear   
word that Serenity knew. Mr Kejito was having another day, poor thing!   
So let's see where's my playful bunny toy to pick on. This guy is on my   
most annoying Jerk for life list. Though he could not compare to that cheesy   
Darien Shields. What is, the problem with men, in general, these days.   
They always seem to be brainless, complete idiots or geeks who seem to   
know way to much for all the wrong reasons.  
  
Mr Kejito was way beyond the legal limitations of the word 'pissed'.   
Deep in his heart of hearts, he felt like killing Serenity Moon. In   
cold blooded murder if necessary, to hell with the commandment that   
stated 'thou must not kill', even god would side with him on this one. That   
girl was a complete nutter and deserved whatever she got. Fortunately he   
had a few spare detention slips in the side of his desk. Oh yes, she   
is going to pay. Ten hours in detention this week should do fine for her   
smart mouth, not to mention, show my students who's boss.  
  
Smiling evilly, he flung his marker pen onto his desk roughly. Allowing it   
to land in the pile of sheets and paperwork that dared to call itself,   
his property. Reaching below to finger open one of the many draws in his   
desk, he quickly grabbed a blue paper slip. On the paper slip in bright   
black letters read 'Detention Slip!' Below that lay various words and   
columns where Mr Kejito could tick off, explaining the reason why he   
decided to send Serenity.   
  
"Well you might be proud to know, because of your attitude and your insults.   
I'll award you ten hours in detention this week. Just to make sure you make   
the most of it, I'll schedule your detention sessions after school. Maybe   
that will clean up you smart mouth," Mr Kejito said, smugly. Serenity   
grunted, letting a few harsh words escape from her lips, under her breath,   
of course. For now, she didn't need anymore detention hours.  
  
Reaching, to put up her notebook and pencil case. She glanced back at her   
best friend Molly. Molly treasured her with a sympathetic look. Serena   
smiled faintly, thanking her friend. Shoving her things roughly in her   
school briefcase, she bravely marched up towards Mr Kejito's desk. The walk   
there was not one of shame or embarrassment at being send to the detention   
room. It was one of pride and self-esteem, she'd won. She managed to   
abuse a teacher and pull him into line, even all the other students must   
have noticed her victory. Who could miss it? Serenity smiled, this little   
march of victory reminded her of the war and marching through an allied   
base, the wonder of a successful battle under her hat.  
  
Mr Kejito, finished scribbling on the blue slip and held it out to Serenity.   
Who in turn made eye-contact with him, snatching the piece of paper away   
from him. "Good Afternoon, Mr Kejito," Serenity stated. Mr Kejito merely   
grinned, watching Serenity make her way out of the room. Gritting her teeth,   
she reached for the door handle. Oh god, what did I just do? Dad will not be   
happy to hear about this, shoot, this means no TV for the rest of the week.   
Darn Serenity! Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut and let the teacher   
yell at you; even though he was wrong.  
  
Closing her eyes, she pulled the door opened, stepping into the lonely corridor.   
Now truly by herself to accept her punishment for speaking up. Closing the   
door gently behind her, she heard it click softly. A tone tear dripped down   
her face, escaping from the captivity of her eyes. She brushed it away gently,   
with her free hand. Stepping away from the door, she began to make her way down   
the corridor towards the office. Another few tears dripped down her face, she   
brushed them away quickly hoping that nobody would notice that she had been   
crying once she got to the office.   
  
I can just hear daddy telling me off for this, 'Serenity, this is the third   
detention this month. How do you manage to get yourself into such messes? My   
mother and myself have tried, we've talked to teachers about your behaviour,   
sat down with you and chatted. By still you refuse to be quiet and continue   
doubt the teachers judgement. I know, you've told me that their always in the wrong,   
but, Serenity....please. Just this once could you not open your mouth and insult   
them. You may win in class, but later on you'll pay for it. Take your report   
card for example, maybe we should get you a tutor.' Serenity's body shook   
as she let out a large sob, a dozen or so tears, trailing down her face.   
  
Clutching her chest, she cried openly. Letting the crystal clear tears fall   
to the floor. Reaching up she brushed as many tears as she could away from her   
cheeks. By now, she could feel the wet drops sliding down her bare neck, moulding   
with her creamy skin. Stumbling across the hard floor, she managed to lift her   
head up enough to notice the 'Girl's Toilet's sign' Dragging herself across the   
floor, she pushed the large toilet door open, quickly retreating into one of the   
tiny cubicles to cry her eyes out.  
  
Locking the door behind her, she inhaled deeply. Taking her usual place on the   
toilet seat. Letting her briefcase drop to the floor beside the toilet, not   
caring much for what it contained. Grabbing a large piece of toilet paper,   
she blew her nose and brushed the tears away from her face. Serenity, how   
do you ever manage to always find your way back here. To your lone toilet   
seat, in the Girl's Bathroom  
  
~*~  
  
Darien sighed dramatically. Shifting his weight off his small stool, leaning on   
the table top of the Crown Arcade's counter. Playing with his drink, he whistled   
faintly to himself. It was a Friday afternoon and he basically had nothing at   
all to do. He thought at least travelling to the arcade he could see Meatball   
Head and have some fun teasing her for a while. Glancing up at the clock he   
noted the time: 5:00  
  
She must be really running late, usually she bounds in the door at 3:30,   
happy and all full of giggles. It's sickening really, why she cannot make her   
entrance quietly is behind my stretch of thinking. Actually I think it's   
beyond anybody's stretch of thinking He chuckled quietly to himself, drawing   
the attention of his best friend Andrew, who for the moment had finished serving   
his customers.   
  
"What's up with you today?" He asked, casually.   
  
"Bored," Darien answered simply. Hearing the door slide open, his head   
darted towards it looking for the young blonde beauty. He grumbled under   
his breath again, noticing that it was only another one of the Arcade's   
many visitors.   
  
"So your waiting for Serenity, are you? Come on what have you two got going?"   
Andrew teased.   
  
"I haven't got anything going on with Meatball Head. She's just someone I   
love to tease and make fun of and well....."  
  
"Ohh, your feeling bored without your daily dose of realism, specially   
provided by our little bunny," Andrew replied, his elbows leaning on   
the counter.   
  
"I never said that!" Darien shot back, "Did I say that?"   
  
Andrew chuckled, tapping his friend on the shoulder. "You never did, but I   
know you meant it," Darien glared at his best friend, warning him to back off   
while he was still in one piece, "Besides I have customers to attend to. I'll be   
back in a minute." Darien nodded his head, letting his gaze drop back to the   
glass of Coke which rested in his hand comfortably.   
  
Hearing the familiar click of the Arcade door open, he didn't bother to look up.   
Knowing it would be another customer coming in for their daily dose of social   
life. Don't I wish I had one Darien sighed. It was then he smelt the familiar   
scent of lilac perfume, that only Serenity could wear. Raising his head, he was   
met with the sight of a petite, blonde haired female, that had her hair up   
in the most weird meatball-like hairstyle.   
  
"Meatball Head," He exclaimed.   
  
Serenity turned her gaze towards Darien. She stared at him for only a few   
moments before looking back over the counter towards the menu, which lay stuck   
to the back wall. Even though her glance towards him only lasted a second, he   
could clearly see her puffy, red eyes showing that she had indeed been crying.   
Darien felt a twinge of compassion for Serenity, after all, who knew what she had   
been through that day.   
  
"Hey Meatball Head, I'm talking to you. Earth to Meatball Head," He continued,   
waving his hands madly in front of his face. Feeling that twinge tug at the   
corner of his brain, he realised that maybe it was not a good time to tease her.   
  
"I can see your talking to me, I'm blind as well as dumb. I just don't feel like   
talking to YOU today," She replied, emphasising the word 'you'  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to have disturbed you Queen Meatball Head. I'll just be   
getting out of your way," Darien replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Thank-you," She snapped back, "You know what I don't feel hunger or thirsty anymore.   
You've gone so low as to rid me of that. Goodbye, Mushbrain."   
  
Barely able to keep her composure, she rushed out of the Arcade. Shoes clicking   
rapidly across the cold marble. Ahead of her, stood a girl with dark block hair.   
Pushing her forcefully out of the way, she broke into a run out the door and   
towards the street. How dare he, especially after the rotten day I've had.   
I go to the Arcade to sit quietly and think and what does he do - cannot leave   
me alone and choses to insult me. Argh!   
  
Not looking where she was going, she continued down the street. Almost tripping   
on the tiny bits of cement sticking out of the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Darien sat stunned, his eyes not leaving the door where he'd last seen Serenity.   
Clutching his drink in his hand tighter, he swore slightly under his breath.   
Blowing a stray lock of hair off his face, he swung back around to face Andrew,   
who had a curious look spread across his features.   
  
"If you keep doing that Dare, you'll rid me of customers," Andrew stated, turning   
back around to consult with one of his waitress, leaving a speechless Darien to   
contemplate what just occurred.   
  
~*~   
  
Thanks for reading, please email me with feedback. Thanks, in advance! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
